


The Decree

by Arithanas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written anonymously in reply to this prompt left in  <a href="http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/">The Borgias Kink Meme</a></p><p>One-sided Cesare/ Micheletto.<br/>I'd quite like something short and not that happy about Micheletto's feelings for Cesare. Doesn't have to be angsty, but a kind of unfulfilled longing would be much appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decree

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: during the duel between Cesare and Baron Bonadeo in 01X05

Life is tough when your job is death; Micheletto had years to ponder the wisdom between those words. Occasionally you could find the possibility to drown your sorrows in wine, in some strange skin, in a furtive embrace that more frequently than not ended with a quick snap or warm of blood spilled on your bare hands.

Grisly, isn't it?

The alternative is much worse, a slow descent into silent darkness, into a numb void, where even the sensation of plucking the soul of a body does not mean a thing. Micheletto had rendered himself thick-skinned, cold hearted and callous into that vacuity. He had been there, sequestered from human touch, out-of-the-way but efficient. He was more valuable as a tool than as a man.

Then, it happened.

Micheletto couldn't or wanted to explain. There was no need. Tinder doesn't know why it was kindled in the presence of fire, but it does; and such tinder shine bright for a brief moment, before being utterly consumed... Micheletto was not grieved at the thought, he wished for the tinder's destiny; being warmed, being enlightened, being devoured by the fire's touch and then be reduced to ashes as a testament of that caress.

His fire had a name: Cesare Borgia, and from the moment they crossed steels, Micheletto knew he would burn himself for his embrace.

Love hurts, like life. Micheletto knew it, because it was the story of his life. Everything he ever loved should be pushed away from him or he would be compelled to destroy it, but this man... he needed this man's approval, he wanted to please him, to be part of his life, even if Micheletto was just a convenient and replaceable weapon for him. Micheletto only needed to bask in the radiating warmth of his master's happiness. That would be enough to make him feel alive.

How committed was he in achieving the happiness of Cardinal Borgia? Micheletto's commitment was total. Verily; he was in the shadows, ready to stab a man who was only defending what was his, if he had the effrontery to being a threat on Cesare's life.

Even when that only means Cesare would be free to give his love to Ursula.

Even when his loving gaze would never stop on Micheletto's  adoring heart.

Even when Micheletto's work would never be acknowledged.

Even when thanks would never be issued.

Cesare must be happy.

And God helps anyone who dared to oppose...


End file.
